


Resolutions

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Greg and Dudley celebrate new years in London.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> For the lovely Ladderofyears who gifted me a wonderful piece. This is to say thank you. I wasn't given a word but I took inspiration from your message.

“Three, Two, One. Happy New Year!” The crowd around them erupted.

Greg had never been to a Muggle new years eve before, but he’d heard about them. He smiled before pulling the muggle besides him into a kiss. His lips were cold as they kissed their way into the next decade. 

The chiming of the clock bells drew his attention as he pulled away with a smile. The world was suddenly alight as fireworks set London ablaze. 

“Happy New Year, my Love” Dudley shouted over the booms. Happy New Year, indeed. 

He vowed to do this again next year, definitely!


End file.
